ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Programs Schedules' *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable, SKY Direct (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Weekdays Early Morning * 1:15 am (Monday) - O Shopping * 1 am (Tuesday - Friday) - O Shopping UmaGanda * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Local Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thu: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am / 7:00 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda * 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan, Baguio) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga, Legazpi, Daet) ** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) ** The Morning Show (Bacolod) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) * 8:00 am - Magandang Buhay * 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila) / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) * 10:00 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 11:30 pm - Nang Ngumiti ang Langit * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:30 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:15 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:00 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila) (Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon (Baguio) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (Batangas) ** TV Patrol Palawan (Puerto Princesa) ** TV Patrol Bicol (Naga) ** TV Patrol Panay (Iloilo) ** TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (Cebu) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (Tacloban) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (Zamboanga) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (Cagayan de Oro) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (Davao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (General Santos) * 5:30 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:05 pm - TV Patrol * 7:15 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:00 pm - The General's Daughter * 8:45 pm - Sino Ang Maysala? * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:15 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda '''Late Night * 10:30 pm - Bandila * 11:00 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thu: Sports U ** Fri: Local Legends * 11:30 pm - O Shopping * 2 am to 4 am Off-Air Tuesday morning Yes Weekend! Saturdays Early Morning * 1:30 am - O Shopping Morning * 5:15 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) * 5:45 am - Mission Possible * 6:15 am - My Puhunan * 6:45 am - Swak na Swak / Panay Sikat (Iloilo) / Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) / Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) * 7:15 am - Wow * 7:45 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:15 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - It's Showtime Afternoon * 3:15 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:30 pm - S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) * 5:15 pm - Kuha Mo! Primetime * 6:00 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:30 pm - Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet * 7:15 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:15 pm - Maalaala Mo Kaya * 9:45 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:45 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:30 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda Sundays Early Morning * 12:15 am - O Shopping Morning * 5:45 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 6:45 am - Swak na Swak * 7:15 am - Salamat Dok * 8:15 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:35 am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:00 am - My Hero Academia * 9:30 am - Matanglawin * 10:00 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:30 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:15 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:15 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 5:45 pm - Goin' Bulilit Primetime * 6:30 pm - Hiwaga ng Kambat * 7:15 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:15 pm - Rated K * 9:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:15 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:15 pm - Sunday's Best Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama